Tale of Former Villain
by Fahrmann
Summary: Seeing the story of Highschool DxD from different perspective, not as Issei Hyoudou, Yuuto Kiba, or many heroes from DxD world. You read the title right? Yeah, our protagonist is the former of biggest villain in Underworld. Read the story, i'm not good with summaries. Lovey dovey things still unknown, i'm not good as Shakespeare with his Romeo & Julliet.
1. Reborn

**Introduction to our Beloved Gremory and Raynare-chan**

**50 years prior to event**

'_Sorry Katerea, I have to leave you. I don't know this is would be right choice. But, my heart tells me to step aside from this way. We go to separate way from now on'_

_Farewell letter which wrote by the man, who was looked like in his 27 and in his black cloak that cover his body and his head. Unknowingly, this man leaves the letter and went from window, disappeared in black, dark night sky._

_Long time ago, there was Great War that consist of 3 factions, Heaven, Fallen Angel, and Devil. War ended without victory, three factions loses their army and leader, Heaven lose their God, Fallen Angel decided to withdraw its forces, Devils lose their 4 great Maous. These 3 Factions trying to make their races keep growing prevent the extinction, finally Devil created Evil Pieces system. Evil Pieces system is a system that recruit or made Human turn into devil within the contract with their own master, who's own them. Heaven make their own Saint Brave system, which could turn Human races into the Angel. Highly Priest and Nun can turn into Angel with Michael's permission. Fallen Angel which didn't have any system which can increase their race. Because Fallen Angel is originally to Angel, which Fall to the Earth because some circumstances._

_Devil form their leader candidate, to displace 4 old Maous, which eventually died in Great War. After their deaths in Great War, the Descendants of the Four Great Maou intended to carry on their legacy and finish the Great War but were opposed by a certain group of devil which caused a civil war to break out between the devils. Following the defeat of the descendants who were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld, their names became titles for the new supreme ruler of the Devils._

* * *

**Nowadays**

Bird chirped in the warm and sunny morning. Peoples busy with their business, some peoples go to their office, and the students whose go to their school. But, there's a young man that keep in his lazy state, try to ignore this beautiful morning. Such a suck man. Sleeping in his red trouser, he is sure a bad man without any manner.

Suddenly, his clock is ringing, shocking our lazy bad boy.

"Damn this old clock, do you know I'm dreaming about angel's breast right now?! When I'm starting to touch them, and you wake me up, you goddamnit clock! Man, am I not handsome enough to pick some chick? Tch, that's not helping me"

He cursed his own clock for awaken him in his deep sleep while he's mumbling with that kind of sad story and cursing word that unappropriate for underage kid **(Sorry, Mature content)**. The story of the man who's lonely without any girl who stands beside him. Such a sad man. He started to stand up from his bed, and went through the bathroom.

"Man, I need a job right now. I can't survive without any food! Although I'm devil, but! My stomach crumbling like The Almighty Zeus fart, shit!"

He cursing his own state for not having any job while brushed his teeth. While his left hand scratch his ass. My god. **(Again, mature content. Make sure you are +18 Y.O okay?)**

09.00 AM

Continue with our protagonist, who seeking for any job which fit to him. He's now wearing black old jacket, completely with his black pants. Good luck for him. God bless you man.

He walked along the path till he meets certain red haired beauty which accompanied by such gorgeous black haired while walking toward him.

'That some serious shit. That boobs is jiggling! I feel uneasy with my buddy down there. Man, high schooler always the best girl!'

Unemployed, suck, and perfectly with those pervy attitude. Please don't blame the writer for creating useless OC.

Suddenly, someone tap his shoulder. Back to reality from his delusional world, he shocked.

It is that girl! Red haired and gorgeous one!

"Uhm, can you step aside? You block my way"

Half conscious and half dead because her beauty that pierced his heart. His heart is throbbing and not to mention with things in down there, it must be twitching right now. **(Source: Fakku. Again, don't blame me!)**

"Err, sorry"

That all he could say!

'Damn! Why am I looked like an idiot! This is chance for me! I'm 24 years old yet I don't know how to interact with girl. For Amaterasu sake!' **(Occur in Japan, and you will believe in Goddess)**

He's daydreaming and making weird face without realizing it. Now, our pretty girl little bit scarred with those attitude.

Both of them run away from our weird protagonist who still in his delusional world. Till he came back to his sense, he shocked the girls not over here right now.

"Eeh?! The girls aren't here!"

He turned his body, and Bang! He realized that both of her running from him.

"Hey girl! Wait up! I'm sorry for having weird face! My face just weird like that, but really I don't have any pervert thought toward both of you! Eeeh wait up!"

He tried to catch her, but lose in speed. He surprised, there's a girl with that speed, not to mention for normal human girl. He raised his eyebrow while he's making THAT new face again.

"Kehehe, i don't have any idea with this town. Maybe, I will find information with that busty girl. Kehehe, my devil senses are raising up. Just like my buddy down there" **(Another sources:Pururin)**

Man, he is the worst! Really, he needs some improvement. **(Author too lazy to improve his OC, maybe later or maybe never. Don't expect something from this useless character. But, you must to see his improvement in the story. Peoples are growing, not suddenly become very powerful without any training or causes)**

* * *

**Later**

Our protagonist still wanders the town, to find a job of course. Its sad, he didn't have any money left. His pocket empty as always, nothing left inside it except a hot busty chick photos. Pervert as always, he need some reparation in his head.

Walking, walking, finding a shop or something good place that could give him money for a month to survive and satisfy his hunger.

'No way I beg to people for some amount of money! Where the hell my pride as a man! I'm a man and I can make it alone! And, I'm hungry!

Really, it's a sad story that we heard endlessly from our pathetic protagonist. **(The writer want to help him, but its impossible to do that, no way my doughnut and my lasagna could reach him, not in thousand years)**

Till he heard shouting voice that comes from a nearby place. His instinct to save peoples from danger is big. Why he didn't run money from his heroic job?! Nice idea. Ah back to his heroic saves, he saw a boy lying on the ground, bleeding and seems he's in dying state. But, what makes him shocked, it's a woman with a black wing that holds a kind of spear that shining in her hand.

He rushed into murder scene, to clarify what happen out there until the winged woman saw him and shocked.

"What are you doing in this place, lowly Human? Are you friend of my cute Issei Hyoudo?"

He flinched because her cold and mocked tone that piercing toward his heart. He raised his eyebrow and replied her without any scarred facial expression in his face.

"To be exact, I'm not that low as you said, Raven. My cute Issei Hyoudo? Are you killing your own boyfriend? Poor boy, he must be disappointed when he knew that his own busty chick girl that kill him. Hehe"

He replied her casually without any intention to retreat from her.

She flinched because his word and his VULGAR last word that comes out from his mouth. Her face reddening, sign of her madness toward him.

"How dare you filthy human said that word to me! Die you scum!"

She prepare another light spear that held firmly in her hand. Until before she launched it, the man kneeling down to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm begging for your forgiveness! I don't have any intention to say that rude word! Please forgive me!"

She surprised because his action. Where the hell that pride and bravely attitude just from few minutes ago?!

'What the hell?! What is he trying to do?! That goddamn human!' She thought

Suddenly, he raising his head, his eyes stared to her. Their eyes met, ones with that cold gaze, and in other hand, an eye of the man who wants forgiveness from his guilty.

"Please, before you kill me, but at least let me know your name, lady. Such a gorgeous and beautiful lady with that S&amp;M costume that wants to kill me, I don't have any regret. But please, I must know your name, just please?"

She confused because his request, first, he acting so tough, second, he beg forgiveness, third, he want to know her name and have no fear to be killed by her. Many question in her mind. Her hand still grips her Light spear firmly. She still want to kill him, but she hesitated when he want to know her name. Of course, she didn't want anyone to know her, plus he's just an ordinary human powerless, and has no chance to stand up and par up with fallen angel.

"My name's Raynare. But I make sure you won't remember it since you are dead right now! Die you human!"

She's ready to shoot her light spear. He knows what might happen to him next. He smiled.

'Finally, long time no see, my old me. Trying to ignore this circumstances, but in the end I'm back to my old self'

She throws it. Light spear that will piercing his body, and eliminate him from this world. Failed to have any job, but at least he didn't have to think how to gain money again. Because he will be dead in 2 seconds.

But, before the spear is touching him, suddenly his body is exploded, and resulting a black fog smoke appears from his explode scene.

Raynare shocked, her eyes are widened. How human could exploded himself. Without any explosive material that carried with him, or without someone who killed him first.

But, suddenly a black figure person appears from inside the black dust that created from the mysterious explosion.

'Finally, I'm come back! My old self, strong and handsome enough. Aw man, I would miss with my human shape, but at least I'm free from that ugliness!'

"Wha-what happened?!"

Before she could prepare another spear, this black figured person disappeared.

"Huh?"

And bang! Suddenly, a punch punched in Raynare's stomach. And she's punched till 2 meters long from the site. She shocked, how could she punched in stomach, and who could do that?!

She tried to stand up while clench her stomach. Of course, it's painful punch. Enough to break some bones, if she's an ordinary human. Even it might kill her.

"What the hell are you?! You just an ordinary human! Why you can punch that hard! You dare to attack me, Almighty Fallen Angel! Come here, show yourself, next time I'm not going to give you any mercy! I will kill you right here right now!"

She tried to materialize light spear again, prepare to attack that man. Suddenly, a black figure appeared again in front of her. Without hesitating, she throws her light spear toward the man.

But before it could hit him, he disappeared again in black fog.

"Goddamn! Why you don't come at me, and fight like a gentle man! Come at me boy!"

But before she could materialize her light spear, fast and small things fly toward her. And it pierced her legs, simply makes her paralyze. It's bullet!

"Arghhhhhhhhhh! My leg! Its hurt! Goddamnit!"

She tried to stand up, and try to open her wings to flee from him. She realized, she have no chance to defeat him.

'Shit, I would be dead if I fight him. He's not an ordinary human, not to mention that punch and bullet. I need to make a new plan to fight this fucking human. I need to report it to Kalawarner and Dohnaseek'

She's ready to fly. What makes her afraid of him, because his sudden attack pattern that she couldn't evade it.

She started to fly high, but she still hovering above the ground. But before she could fly higher, she can't move her wings and her body.

"What?! I can't move my body!"

"Gravity Jail"

Again, that black figure man appears again below her that still paralyze because this man doing.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go you bastard! I swear I will kill you!"

He didn't replied her. While Raynare struggle to move her body, she slammed to ground and made a loud crash sound. Seems like the land where Raynare slammed down is cracking, proved that this attack is really hurting her.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

She's lying on the ground, bruised badly, maybe her several bones are broken, due to hard slam to ground. She's lying, while cursing her own state.

"Goddamnit! You aren't human at all! Who the hell are you?! Please reply me!"

She shouted like a crazy person who just saw a slayer that will butchered her. She's totally scarred, she wants to stand up, but she can't. Her legs are broken. One because the fall, and one because the bullet which pierced her. She's panic, when a mysterious black figure comes to her.

"Aaaah, don't come! Please spare me! Please don't kill me!"

Until he stand up right above her body. He covered in black mask that hide his face entirely. His cloak matches perfect with his mask, not to mention with his power too.

Suddenly, he makes move 'shush' to her. And she could only reply him with nod, because she is too afraid to reply him.

Then, his hand slowly opened his masked. Revealing handsome guy with dark black hair and brown eyes. His facial expression is calm and have no ill toward her. She still quiet after his command her to keep silent.

"Look Raynare, this is real me. Do you know who I am? I am a legendary race like you. You are fallen angel, a creature that recorded in Holy Bible, same as me. I am devil"

He clarifies himself to Raynare, so Raynare won't curious about him anymore. He's smiling, in his eyes, just a pure friendly gaze that have no ill or revenge against her.

Then, he continue his talk while he sit down next to Raynare body.

"You know Raynare, I'm older than you. You might be in your 17, right? Of course in human age. Your Fallen Angel's age must be around 70 right?"

She's nod her head while stare into man eyes. The eyes of serenity, eyes of the silent night. Pure brown eyes.

"I am 25 years old Raynare, of course my human age. But, my devil's age is 329 years old. Old enough to have a grandchild, hehe. Enough chitchat, i want you to go back to your base, and tell your friends that there's not a problem to exterminate that boy who lying dead in there, okay?"

Raynare nodded again, while he starts to stand up, ready to go. But before gone into the darkness of night, he turns back to her.

"Don't worry, I don't inflict any serious injured in my attack. So the effect will gone in 10 minutes. Don't forget to tell you friends, okay? Some devils might be appear to reincarnate this boy, so make sure you won't meet the devils in this messy state. You have no chance"

He then opens his wing. Raynare shocked, because there are 9 pairs of wings, which near to Azazel wing. Meaning, this man is powerful enough to take down Pure Blood Devil, or what if that man is Pure Blood Devil too?

"Ah yes, its rude to not introduce myself too. Call me Arkaviel, I expect we might meet again, soon. Okay Raynare, time to take off. Don't forget to treat your wound okay?! You must grow stronger than me! Bye!

Farewell words, but with deep meaning behind that. Raynare only blushed and still lying on the ground.

10 Minutes Later

Our protagonist, who revealed that, has a weird name, Arkaviel flying above the city. He scanned the city from above, looking for if there's a paranormal activities or a demon who passed by.

Until he avert his eyes into a group that consisting of 3 females and 2 boys. He scanned all of them, and they are identified as a Devil. He smirked and turns his wings and fly to the group.

"My cute Issei, my cute Kouhai which wounded by lowly Fallen Angel. Please Issei, stay still. I will reincarnate you and make you into my lovely pawn"

The girl, who said Issei as her Kouhai is a demon. Unknowingly, she said that she want to reincarnate him to become her pawn. Chess?

Before the group could walking further, suddenly a black figure appear in front of them, and revealing his face. Yes, it is Arkaviel.

"Do I know you? A man with a black attribute?"

"Buchou, we need to escape from this guy. I sense a huge pervert mind from him. Same as Isse senpai"

A loli figure who speaks in monotone replied the person who called Buchou. Is she president of the group or something?

"Eeeeeh, I might be pervert, but I'm not criminal! Hey, you are the red haired and the black haired from afternoon! I'm lucky to meet you again!"

He denied his perverted nature. Same as usual, speak in casual manner.

"Eh, who are you?!"

"I'm the guy from the street! You run from me while I want to ask forgiveness from you!"

His eyes are wet, sign of the guilty what have he done.

"Eeh! You are the weird guy! The man with weird face! H-how you change your face?! I know, plastic operation to hide your ugly face right?!"

"How rude! I'm not that bad you know, I know I am not that handsome, but I am quite handsome right now, right?"

To defend his pride, he compliment himself with sweet words without a shame. What more worst is he winked his eyes to her, the girl known as Buchou.

"Eek! You pervert!"

"I told you I'm not pervert! Listen carefully! I'm dead serious right now, that's your pawn candidate right? He is potential devil with huge power within him"

Suddenly, her friends ready to make fight stance because they heard that he speak about devils.

'What the hell with them?! Are they wanted to make special stance and pose to entertain me?'

Of course not, you ass brained devil!

"Eeh?! Please calm down, I didn't want to fight. I am the devil who loves the peace. I even make origami right now to prevent war"

The red haired nodded to her friends, signaling that there isn't killing intention in his mind. So, she trust him.

"Okay Handsome boy, what do you want?"

"H-Handsome boy?! Oh man, this is the first I heard someone speak about my truth!"

Deadpanned.

"Come back to him, you know he is future powerful Sekiryuutei? Right, the Heavenly Dragon, the red one, we know him as Ddraig, is residing inside his sacred gear. Boosted Gear, the mid Longinus, the killer God"

They are shocked in unison, yes. Why he knew this Issei boy specifically?! They believe, he isn't an ordinary devil.

"Continue"

"Yes, he killed by Fallen Angel. I fought her an hour ago. While I fight her, I protect Issei too from any attack if there are any Devil come closer. Dragon attract many peoples, dragon is too powerful for us, Devil. So, it will be advantage if you reincarnate him into your peerage"

"Yes, from first we want to make him as my cute servants. Why do you know about devil so much? I don't sense an evil piece or a devil characteristic from you"

"Its a secret, make sure you will train him. He's very potential kid. And beware of Fallen Angel and priest. They are infiltrating our city right now, I don't know what they make this city as a rendezvous base, but I will investigate it"

He prepares to take off, and clap his 9 pair wings. They are very shocked. How 9 winged could wander in this city. He must be important person.

"W-what?! 9 pairs?! You are Pure Blood Devils?! What's your name?! What is your clan?!"

"Hehehe, I've told you, its secret. I will tell you in future. Don't worry, I am good devil. Don't worry, take care that Issei boy. And send my regards to Sirzech. I will go now, jyaaaaaaa!"

He flashed so fast and now is gone.

"Who is he?! He know me, he know my Onii sama?! We must investigate this man with help of Student Council"

"Buchou, what we need now is reincarnate Issei kun right now. We can investigate him later. Buchou, come on back to our club room"

"Ah yes Akeno. I forgot about my little kouhai, sorry Issei kun. I promise I will protect you and I will train you! Let's go, my lovely peerage!"

They nodded and replied their president with enthusiasm and in unison.

"Yes Buchou!"

Unknown for them, the city they know at peace right now, will changing into blood bath between faction. Danger awaits them, lurking from shadow.

As long there are Kindness exist, there will be Evil who ready to opposite it, make it clash at each other. This is it, the Tale of Gundam Build Fighter.

"Ehhh no, its Highshcool DxD Fan fiction!"

"Eerrr, right. Sorry man, due to exhaustion from overheated brain. Really, math blow up my brain"

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, every critics, advice, and complain are welcome. But please no flaming, I'm not fireproof.**

**Note: Ignore Fakku &amp; Pururin, it's just government conspiracy, TOP SECRET.**

**Bye, Fapper!**


	2. Student Council on Crisis!

Come back with our beloved idiot character again, Arkaviel. The 9 winged devil that till now still didn't have job. He still wanders around the town to seek if any job would fit him, and of course getting his first salary. Yes, though he is devil, his body will powerless if there isn't any food entering his stomach.

'Damn, why I am such a loser like this. In the past, I'm feared, I'm respected, and I'm notorious Blood Moon Lord. Now, because I choose a new way of life, I'm became poor, have no money, and no girl. All emptiness in my heart, damn!'

Reality is cruel man, you have to accept it.

Lay on his bed, his eye staring ceiling, while he remembered his past. His glorious past, the most wanted in Underworld.

'Well, my power still resides inside my body. I didn't regret my choice, yes I choose the right path'

''_Boss, the main force at south is retreating. What's your command?"_

"_Withdraw the troops. I'll take care those shitty fake maous, make sure you won't leave any traces. Kill them all!"_

"_Yes Boss!"_

_A man with his black armor and his dark black cape was sat in his desk. He looks like angry, earlier, his man was reporting that his south perimeter was blown up by Anti Maou Faction, or exactly New Generation of Maous._

_There was a sign on his hand, a symbol of a dark black moon. He is The Notorious Dark Moon Commander, and the part of Old Maou Faction._

_Peoples said that the meanings of his Dark Moon tattoo is because his powerful Black Magic that even can envelop the Moon in darkness. Yes, he even matched with youndai Maou._

'_Damn, I have to tell this information to Katerea' No one will oppose us, my black magic shall swallow all of you into my void world. Just wait, you imposter. I'm gonna teach you a lesson'_

His body is trembling when he calling his past memories.

_Grenesia, 30km from Lucifaad, the capital of underworld. It is a big city. It used to be an old city with many historic places. Grenesia is the most outer Underworld, make it as a front perimeter for Lucifaad. Yes, this is Underworld's most vital defense. The citizen of Grenesia lives normaly, before the first Old Maou Faction launch their attack, against New Youndai Maou group._

_But, Grenesia now is no longer safe for any devil kind. Turned out into blood bath, civil war which raging in the heart of Grenesia. Civilians are evacuated from Grenesia, Army of Devil launched into Grenesia. New Youndai Maou tried their best to hold their most vital defense wall, to prevent enemies penetrated Lucifaad._

_But, right now the troops of Old Maou Faction are retreating. The cause of this is appearance of New Youndai Maou. Yes, they are went into battlefield, in order to wipe and hold the perimeter. Old Maou Faction's troop withdraws, and failed to control the city._

_But, in replacement of thousand troops, the commander of old maou faction handled this problem alone. Yes, he went to battlefield alone. Of course, his companion warned him, this is serious matter, what he faced is four great satans, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, and Katerea Leviathan._

_Yes, this is Dark Moon Commander suicide mission. One person against four great satans. He knows that he will not be able to survive against their attacks. So, he didn't tell his companion, prevent them to stop him. _

'This is the hand of Dark Moon. It used to be sharp and deadly hand, but now I don't care with that terrifying power anymore' thought him while he clenched his own hand, which still carved with Dark Moon sign.

Slowly, he gets up from his bed. Then, he brushed his teeth, and again at same time he scratches his ass.

Don't know, maybe he feels so itchy?

'But really, I didn't know I changed myself. I wonder, how Katerea doing now. Is she still alive?'

_Katerea used to be his leader, along with Creuzerey, and Shalba. Yes, he is her subordinate. Her loyal subordinate. He always obeys his leader command, even if he has to kill civilians. But, in the end, his heart changed. He realized that devils still have humanity inside their heart. Even though they are devils, but they know the differences between kindness and evil. Finally, he give up and deciding to leave his group, and hide himself, to seal his power. But in the end, his power awakened, due to his circumstances with fallen angel a day ago._

'No time for babbling, let's go inspect this unnatural phenomenon. And of course, I will get a job!'

**ORC Room**

"Buchou, is it necessary to inspect him? That 9 winged"

The blonde guy known as "A charming Prince of Kuoh High school" is speaking politely to his president club. His president is a certain red haired girl who looks very beautiful with her gorgeous body. Yes, she is Rias Gremori, the president of her club, Occult Research Club and the sister of new Great Satan, Sirzech Lucifer.

Usually, there are 4 peoples inside ORC room, but today there is an additional member which reincarnated yesterday, of course this is his first time as being a devil. Yep, he is Hyoudo Issei, the poor guy who stabbed by her girlfriend, which later known as Fallen Angel, Raynare.

His eye stares everywhere, being the first time to visit Gremory club. Of course he himself is very happy. Bust girl everywhere, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory, the Yamato Nadeshiko of Kuoh Academy. Then, there is Koneko Toujou, very cute girl with her expressionless face. She is mascot for ORC, and maybe soon mascot for entire of the school. And we have Kiba Yuuto, our charming prince. The most handsome guy of Kuoh academy. His unmatched smile will crush your heart, of course for a girl. Don't expect me to make some BL shit. Okay, and Kiba is well known as an enemy of Kuoh Academy Boy. Especially, with helpless trio pervert. And the last is our onee sama, Himejima Akeno. Our busty onee san with her long black hair. Yes, she is categorized as 4 top onee sama after Souna Shitori, Shinra Tsubaki, and Rias Gremory.

'Such a wonderful room, even with that outstanding transparent bathroom!'

Suddenly, that curtain opened, revealing busty red haired girl standing in her towel. Yes, Rias Gremory.

"Ah sorry, Issei. I can't bath well in your house"

Rias Gremory talk to him while she dried her hair with another towel.

"No no, I'm supposedly apologize to you"

"Nah, its okay Issei. I'm glad that I can visit your house, and sleep well with my cutie servant" Replied Rias while winking her eyes to helpless boy.

'Hell Yeah!'

"Issei senpai, you are the worst"

Suddenly, a monotone voice interrupt him, wake him up from his delusional world. And source of the sound is the only our Lolita girl, Toujou Koneko.

"That's hurt Koneko chan!"

Then, everyone laughed happily.

"Come and take a seat Issei, from now on, you are my family, part of my servant, and the one who will serves me"

"Hai Buchou"

He take a seat next to Kiba Yuuto. His eye still staring entire of the room. He wonders that old building still exist in this school. Moreover, style of the room is Victorian style, which very rare in this modern era.

"Issei, did you believe The God?"

"The God? God from what religion?"

"Holy Bible of course"

"Yes, I believe in God. So, what are you going to talk about?"

"In fact, we are devil"

Suddenly, black wing popped out from everyone backs, except Issei who standing in shock.

"Yes, we are devil. Did you know, you are killed by Fallen Angel a day ago? So, I reincarnated you as devil, now. So, you are no longer human"

"D-devil? So, this is the reason why you are in my house last night and you talked about "Peerage and Master" thing"

"Yes, Ise. I bathe you in my power, so you could turned into devil"

"Bb-Bathe?! So, I'm no longer?!"

Issei who panicked about his goddamn "Virginity" made Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory giggling.

"Fufufu, don't worry Ise, I keep your "Treasure" safe. So, please don't overthinking it, okay?!"

Helpless boy.

"Okay, to the point. Ise, actually Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel isn't only a fairy tale creature. Yes, they are real. They are exist in this world, hiding their self and live coexist with human. Being a devil, isn't mean to harm another race. So, we live in peace, Ise"

Issei, only nodded when his new master tell the story about supernatural world that exist alongside human world. Of course, this is his first time to see something impossible for him to understand rationally.

"Long time ago, there was a great war. A war consist of Heaven Faction, Underworld Faction, and Grigori Faction. Resulting death of God, and our four great Maou"

'God can die?! What kind of story it is?!' Thought Issei.

"Yes, but Grigori Faction deciding to withdraw from war. Then-"

BOOOOOOOM

Suddenly, loud explosion sound heard by ORC member. It's like a bomb, and the tremble is just like an earthquake.

"What the hell is that?! Is that a bomb?! Terrorism?!"

"I don't know Ise, but I'm sure this is devil's doing. I can sense presence of malicious soul inside this immense power. We have to go to the source now!"

"But, Buchou isn't it dangerous? I mean, big explosion like this never occur in this city, even a terrorism"

"Uhmm, I agree with Issei kun. Yes buchou, we have to be careful. Maybe, this is another Fallen Angel attack. We know that Issei kun attacked by Fallen Angel yesterday, so maybe this is another attack!"

Creackkkk!

Suddenly, the door opened by Saji Gensirou or known as Student Council group member and accompanied by his comrade, Tsubasa Yura.

"Rias sama, we need your help now! Our master and Shinra senpai in danger now!"

Everyone flinched when they heard word of ''Danger".

"What?!"

Student Council

'Impossible! He repel my magical ice easily! Even Rias can't defend herself against my attack! What are this person!'

Now, Souna Shitori or known as Sona Sitri, with her comrade, Shinra Tsubaki known as Sona Sitri's queen, defending themselves against attack that launched by mysterious figured man who send barrage bullet with his finger.

Her peerage tried their best to protect their master, but failed. This man is very powerful, one person against 6 persons but he able to repel their power, even he able to match with Pure Blood Devil, Souna Sitri of Sitri clan, sister of Serafall Leviathan.

"Momo, use your Applause Wall to cover us! Tsubaki, use your Mirror Alice to reverse his attack! I will attack him with my water magic!"

"Yes, Kaichou!" Replied Shinra Tsubaki and Momo Hanakai who prepared to launch an attack. Both of them covered in injuries, their clothes torn out, and several cuts in their body. But, they tried their best to protect their master.

"Applause Wall!"

Now, Momo Hanakai created pillar of barrier that form in front of her, act as her barrier and protect them from any attack.

"Hmmpph not bad youngster, that quite good barrier. But, I not enough to hold my bullet. Bullet Blitz!"

"That kind of attack again! Tsubaki, use your Mirror Alice to reflect it!"

"Yes, Kaichou! Mirror Ali-"

Before she could reflect his attack, suddenly, her body can't move.

"What?! I can't move my body!"

"Energy Void!"

Suddenly, the land that stepped by Tsubaki is turning dark. Something hold Tsubaki legs, and it's very strong that even her whole body can't move. Simply, paralyze her.

"I put you in paralyze state, so that you can't reflect my magic. Don't worry, the effect will disappear in one hour"

Before he can continue his attack, suddenly a pair of water spear flying through him. But, he can dodge it easily.

"Nice spear, lady. But, you should put your more magic in it!"

"Shut up, you bastard! Water Dragon!"

Souna Sitri make pair of dragon that travels to him. Sure, it is big dragon which will destroy anything in its path. The mysterious man prepared himself, of course avoiding those deadly attacks.

"There's no way out, then how about this?! Wall of Agony!"

Before the dragon can hit him, he created big black wall that appear from below, in front of him. Prevent the dragon hit his body. It likes the wall swallow up the dragon, leaving without any traces. Souna Sitri shocked, as well her peerage because they saw this terrifying power that even matched with her water dragon.

"Whoaaa, it almost hit me! Be careful, Lady!"

The man shouted at her while he deactivated his Wall of Agony.

"You shut up! I will defeat you right here right now!"

She's preparing herself for more powerful magic and of course with her peerage aid. Ruruko Nimura, her twin tail servant approach her while she steady her legs that powerful enough to exchange a blow with Koneko Toujou.

"Momo, make another barrier and prepare to use your reverse. Ruruko, use your ability. I promote you to Knight Piece, so you can approach him faster while I distracted his attention to me. And when he started to use that Bullet Blitz on me again, use your reverse, okay?!"

"Yes, Kaichou!" They yelled in unison.

ORC

"What Happened with Souna, Gensirou kun?! It is related so big bang sound earlier?"

"Yes, Rias sama! We need your help. Kaichou attacked by mysterious man in black. I don't know this man, but he is too powerful for us to handle. So, we need your help to aid us in battle!"

"Yes, of course. Occult Research Club, we are going to aid our comrade! So prepare yourself! For Ise, you are forbidden to make any action because you are new devil and even I haven't known your power yet. So, just watch this carefully, how devils fight, okay?"

"Yes, Buchou!"

Student Council

'Damn, he is too powerful! What kind of clan he belongs to? Is he Pure Blood Devil like me?! Even, he is stronger than me! He is at level of Maou!'

In this desperate situation, Souna only thinks that she can't defeat him without any help from Rias. Souna, from the start know that this mysterious man is suspicious. Because his devilish aura that unordinary to normal devil, so she tried to stalk him, with the guard of her peerage.

"Abyss Blades!"

He created 5 blades that engulfs in black flam from his hand, and throw it toward Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai. They are preparing for impact while Momo use her Applause Wall in order to minimize the damage.

But, the barrier easily pierced by blade, and shattered to pieces.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Both of them failed to protect themselves from such powerful attack. They are pushed back by the effect of blade's explosion, and heavily injured. Now, both of them lying unconsciously in ground.

"How dare you do it to my Reya and Momo! I swear, I will kill you! I will cut your head! Goddamnit, Rias please help me!"

The calm figure and smart Souna no longer exist at now. Souna is scarred. Her body is trembling when she saw her servants lying on ground, unconsciously. She saw her loyal friend too, Shinra Tsubaki who still can't move her body due to his Energy Void. All she could do now is protect the rest of her peerage, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"Enough! In fact that I don't want to hurt all of you! But you made me do this. Please, don't follow me again. And please don't attack me suddenly, I have no ill intention towards your peerage and you. Take care your peerage, and don't worry, all of my attack is not deadly, I just inflict paralyze on them, in one hour they can move their body again"

He started to open his wing, and Souna only widen her eyes, shocked. Yes, this man is nine winged devil. How could nine winged stay in this city, and moreover he wander freely. He revealing himself by opened his black cloak that all this time hide his face.

His face is handsome. His brown sharp eyes that could penetrate anything and with that silver hair.

"So sorry, I can't introduce myself to you, but really, I didn't intend to hurt you. So please note this, don't follow me again, got that" He said that while he start to clap his nine black wing.

But, before he could take off, someone shout and tried to attack him from back.

"Power of Destruction!"

That silver haired man surprised that there is someone which could hide their presence from him. Power of Destruction successfully hit him in his legs, resulting the man failed to take off.

"Ouch, that hurt you know! What have you done?! Are you going to kill me?!"

Before he could turn back, Power of Destruction launched again from someone.

"Power of Destruction!"

"Okay, this is enough! Wall of Agony!"

Again, this technique to defend him from any attack that launched towards him.

"Rias, don't do that! He is too powerful for us, we have to report it to your brother and my sister!"

The man flinched when he heard "Rias" name. Yes, Rias is the girl who met with him a day ago. The red haired girl.

"Rias?! That girl from yesterday?!"

Rias, also shocked when she know that this man is the man who met her yesterday, the silver haired man.

"You, that silver man! What are you doing in here?! And how dare you to attack my friend!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down girl! First, I have name, you know! Second, I didn't attack her at first, but she who attack me in first place!"

Rias turned her head towards Souna, and glared Sona.

"W-what?! I thought that he is going to commit crime, and I can sense tremendous power from him. And I just know that he is nine winged!"

"Me? Commit crime?! Oh man, am I looking burglar to you?! Am I not handsome enough to have some job and chick?!"

This man, complain about his life endlessly, before an attack coming to him.

"How dare you to attack my master!"

It is Shinra Tsubaki, which had been free from paralyze and attack him with her naginata. He surprised that she can escape from paralyze status less than one hour. Usually, the victim of his paralyze skill can't move their body in less than one hour, but surprisingly to this girl which can break this inflicted status.

"Ah, you surprised me, lady. You sure beautiful lady with Naginata, but you should smile bit when you face a man, of course to respect him"

He talked a lot while he dodging her attack.

"You sure big mouthed huh? I'm free right now, and I could slice your neck easily, you know?!"

He flinched when she said "Sliced Neck".

"Whoa, don't do that, Lady!"

"I don't care!"

When she will swing her naginata right in his head, he disappear. The man who before right in front of her, right now is gone.

"Huh?! Where the heck that man go?!"

Suddenly, someone tap her shoulder. She shocked and swing her naginata carelessly, which could cut somebody which near her.

"Hey, be careful Lady! I know you are very beautiful with your black hair and that cutie glasses, so please don't kill me okay? Thousand Flower Dream"

Suddenly, she lose consciousness and fall to ground after the man tap her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I put her in sleeping state. Ah I need sleep right now, and I have to get a job as soon as possible"

Before he could open his wing, barrage of attack coming towards him.

"Power of Destruction"

"Lightning!"

"Water Festival!"

All of them launched towards him. But, he only yawn and pretend didn't care with those deadly attacks.

"Thousand Wall of Agony!"

He created black dust that surround his body, and enveloped it in black. All attack nullified when touching with black dust.

"What is that?!" Now, Ise is speaking right now. Yes, he is his first time to witness how devils fight and he is scared to death because those powerful magical attack. He wonders, can he do that powerful attack as a new devil? The answer is no, poor guy.

"I nullified all of your magical attack, and this black dust that surround me act as a shield that covering from all attack. Oh yeah, I can teach you some of technique that maybe useful for later"

"We refuse!"

Rias Gremori, Himejima Akeno, and Souna Sitri launched their attack for the last time. Something like a farewell gift for the man who ruined their day.

"Whoa! I have to escape now! Oh yeah, my name is Arkaviel! You could call me if you need any help from expert, hehe! And, maybe if you have any job for me, please contact me. I need money for my daily life you know?!"

Before the attack can reach him, he chuckled and later smile to unconscious Tsubaki who still lying on ground.

"Nice to meet you all, and for Shinra Tsubaki girl, send my regard to her. Time to depart! Infinite Gate!"

Before the attack could reach him, several blades comes out from his back, and launched toward the attacks, completely destroyed all of them, devoured in black mist. And he is no longer in there. Leaving black dust over the place.

"Damnit! We lose him! Next time, we will defeat him! We have to grow stronger, right Souna?"

Souna Sitri which grit her teeth only nodded to her best friend, Rias Gremori. Sign of defeat from our pride and smart Souna Sitri.


End file.
